


Merry Christmas Mr.Sheep

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Merry Christmas Mr.Sheep

刚跨进公寓就听见边伯贤叽叽喳喳的声音，吴世勋一边脱外套一边走进一楼的起居室，他的绵羊也在那儿，和边伯贤凑到一处对着手册一类的书刊指指点点，他们周围散落着可爱精巧的圣诞树装饰品。

大概是听见他的脚步声，张艺兴回过头，笑眯眯说：“我从来不知道装扮圣诞树这么有趣。”眼角眉梢尽是喜悦神色。

吴世勋走过去挨着他的绵羊坐下，亲昵地蹭了蹭对方软乎乎的脸，从外面带回来的寒气尚未散去，绵羊怕冷，皱了皱鼻子笑着躲开。

“艺兴在国内不过圣诞节吗？”边伯贤问。

他们的房东先是摇头，又点了点头，“过是过，但很少和家人一起，爸爸妈妈忙着打理公司事务，每年只有姐姐陪我。”房东先生提着一颗金色的圆球对着圣诞树比划几下，“出去吃顿饭，送礼物拆礼物，就是这样而已。”

两位房客对视一眼，异口同声说：“那还真是无聊呢。”

本意是想逗一逗这只绵羊，没想到绵羊竟然很赞同，眨巴眨巴眼，认真说道：“是啊，非常无聊，所以我和姐姐后来都不过圣诞节了。”言毕，金色圆球被挂在位置偏高的树梢上，张艺兴左看右看，满意地点点头。

“不过节？那岂不是更无聊了。”

吴世勋挑出拐杖形的糖果挂在金色圆球旁边。

“不啊，我们在家打游戏。”

提到游戏，边伯贤精神一震，急吼吼问是什么游戏。

房东先生低着头在纸箱里挑挑拣拣，语气轻飘飘说道：“Home，Sweet Home。”

“……”

“那游戏挺好玩儿的，伯贤你玩过吗？”

怕鬼的边小少爷嘴角抽抽了两下，一旁吴小少爷忍笑忍得肚子疼。

“……”

“他玩个屁，怕鬼怕的要死。”

“吴世勋你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”

“略略略。”

房东先生却一点没听进去幼稚鬼们的斗嘴——他找到那颗放置于圣诞树最上面的金色五角星，高兴极了，踮着脚想把星星放上去，可是圣诞树太高了，怎么都够不到，一边小声抱怨边伯贤买这么高的圣诞树回来，一边跑去餐厅搬座椅。

趁他们的房东不在，边伯贤搡了把吴世勋，“别笑了，有正事跟你说。”

两位小少爷脑袋凑到一处嘀咕了半天，赶在张艺兴回来之前达成某个不可告人的共识。

“世勋，帮我扶着椅子——你们笑什么呢？”绵羊尚且蒙在鼓里，压根不知短短一分钟不到的时间里他的房客们彻底发挥幼时的顽劣性子——可怜他那个讨人厌的邻居，没几天好日子过了。

吴世勋和边伯贤假装无辜，异口同声道：“我们没笑。”

“……”真是，莫名其妙。

两米半高的圣诞树被装扮一新，由边伯贤插上彩灯的电源，小小的灯泡亮起那一刻，张艺兴的眼睛也跟着亮了起来，他站在吴世勋侧后方，下巴垫着那副太平洋宽肩，小声惊呼，“真好看啊……”

吴世勋侧头看着他的绵羊，在他眼中，这双闪闪发光的眼睛比圣诞树好看几千倍，他看得心里发痒，凑过去吻了张艺兴，“是啊，很好看。”

那颗星星真的很好看。

 

12月24号晚上，三个人吃过晚饭便挨着圣诞树坐下准备拆礼物。这大概是吴世勋和边伯贤头一次没有出去和朋友们疯玩儿——比起那些热闹，他们更想看一看他们的房东收到礼物时会露出何种表情。

虽然邻居藏毒被抓的小插曲让这份期待拖延了一小会儿，但问题不大，果然，当张艺兴拆开礼物后，他们的房东高兴得头发稍都要起飞。

边伯贤送了一张黑胶碟，来自上世纪最有名的爵士歌手，从收藏家手里买来的头版呢；吴世勋的礼物则是一台留声机，上世纪早期最流行的款式，有个硕大的喇叭那种，从另一个收藏家手里淘来的老古董。

张艺兴小心地摸了摸黑胶碟的外包装，又小心地碰了碰留声机的大喇叭，好半天才轻声向他的房客们道谢。

“谢谢你们，这是我收到最好的礼物了。”

“也很谢谢你，”边伯贤在自己和吴世勋之间比划了一下，“谢谢你愿意把房间租给我们。”

不然，哪里能遇上这么多有趣又精彩的事。

“听听看吧。”

吴世勋主动把黑胶碟放好，当唱针落下，歌手醇厚优美的歌声缓缓流出，三个人陶醉其中，张艺兴甚至跟着歌声轻轻吟唱起来。

那首歌正是几个月前醉酒后主动唱得老歌，如今听见原版，他却没有惊慌抗拒的情绪，或者说再想不起当时醉酒的狼狈，反而很平静，像这歌声一样，内心充满安宁。

一曲毕，吴世勋开了香槟准备庆祝他们第一个共同度过的圣诞节，边伯贤却穿上外套打算出门。

“你去哪儿？不是说不出去玩儿吗？”张艺兴急忙问道。

不出去难道还留下来看你们秀恩爱——当然不能这么说了。

“是家里的聚会，必须要去啊。晚上不回来，别留门了。”说罢便跨出公寓大门坐上一早等候在外的黑色轿车。

虽然已经从吴世勋那儿知晓边伯贤是帮会的小少爷，偶尔要替父亲监督这边的分会事务，但还是有些可惜，这毕竟是他人生中头一次和朋友们一起过圣诞节，最珍贵的朋友。

绵羊看上去闷闷不乐，吴世勋揉了揉绵羊的卷毛，安慰道：“我才是你男朋友啊。”

……这算哪门子的安慰。

“是是，男朋友先生，”张艺兴拂开吴世勋的手，走去圣诞树跟前盘膝而坐，想起什么，仰着脸巴巴问：“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”

男朋友先生拿余光瞟那本《如何成为自律的人》，悄悄翻了个白眼，趁张艺兴没注意，脚尖一勾，把书踢得远了些。

留声机的唱针还在工作，音质极佳的歌声令人感到舒适缱绻，张艺兴半眯着眼享受音乐，间或张嘴接过吴世勋递来的奶油蛋糕，甜味于唇齿间散发，他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛盯着黑胶碟的封套，张开嘴等下一勺蛋糕送过来。

然而送来嘴边的是柔软缠绵的吻，短暂的惊讶过后，张艺兴开始回应吴世勋的吻。唇舌紧密纠缠着，口水被渡过来渡过去，蛋糕的香甜充斥每一个口腔细胞。绵羊软了手脚，半趴在吴世勋怀里。

天知道他有多喜欢和吴世勋接吻，那感觉就像泡泡浴，周身被散发着清甜味道的热水包围，暖意从指尖脚尖钻进皮肉跑遍四肢百骸跑遍每一根神经脉络。吻富有技巧，舌尖的每一次触碰皆令他全身过电，酥麻入了骨，看向对方的眼睛也变得朦胧。

可是……今天的吻是不是太久了？张艺兴有些喘不上气，试图推开吴世勋，但是男朋友先生似乎打定主意让他呼吸不畅，甚至加重力气压制他的身体，一双手也掀起衣摆沿着腰侧抚摸到胸口部位。

想都不用想就知道接下来要做什么事，可毕竟是在一楼的起居室，身后杵着三个人共同布置的圣诞树，眼前树梢上晃悠的还是边伯贤亲手挂上去的装饰品——做鬼脸的圣诞老人——跟那家伙的表情像极了。

“去、去卧室吧……”趁舌头离开嘴巴的空档，张艺兴含糊不清地说道。

吴世勋全当听不见，手脚麻利解开两人裤子的皮带，更麻利地脱了张艺兴的内裤，握着半勃起的阴茎揉搓起来。他的绵羊立刻发出小声呻吟，不自觉张开了双腿。那朵最隐秘的玫瑰花颤悠悠绽放了，两片肥厚肉唇沾着黏腻汁水，吴世勋用指尖摩挲那处，花朵便彻底绽放。

“还去卧室吗？”他故意问道。

绵羊湿漉漉的眼睛望过来，燃烧起的情欲充斥其中，“不去了……”

经历过太多情事，花朵早已是熟透的嫣红色，吴世勋再次感叹那朵花有多漂亮——不仅非常漂亮，还柔软多汁，轻轻操干几下就会流出更多汁水，跟泉眼儿似的，流不完，总能让他的鼠蹊潮湿黏腻。

拿龟头蹭了几下雌穴入口，吴世勋弯腰贴在张艺兴耳边说：“兴兴，我进去了。”

他的绵羊抬手揽住他的肩膀，用行动代替答案，双腿抬起，挂在他的腰侧。

绵羊软糯糯地“嗯”了一声，吴世勋只觉头皮发麻，胯下二两肉更是硬得发疼，他直起腰，两手掐着对方膝盖窝，再举起，一双泛着浅粉的膝盖抵在张艺兴肩膀，整个下体暴露无遗。那朵花，那朵吐着淫水的玫瑰花变得饥渴，雌穴口一张一翕，迫不及待要吃些什么似的。

吴世勋低低笑出声，手指尖伸进雌穴，故意用指甲刮了刮，“兴兴下面这张嘴想吃什么呢？”

张艺兴闻言睁开眼睛，却害羞极了，不敢看身上人。

“说话。”

“想……想吃……”

“想吃什么？”吴世勋舔了口眼跟前的耳垂，“快告诉我。”

耳垂是张艺兴的敏感带，他从来都受不了吴世勋舔弄那处，可是舔弄带来的快感又让他不自觉抬起屁股用雌穴去蹭囊袋，毛发蹭着下面饥渴的要命的嘴，又痒又爽，害脑子生出旖旎幻想，两个沉甸甸的囊袋里的精液都是他的，精液填满他的雌穴，小腹都有些鼓胀，像极怀孕四个月的孕妇。

就这样放弃了矜持，张艺兴主动握住肉棒往雌穴里塞，又硬又热的东西一点一点破开内里紧致软肉，层层叠叠的软肉被撑开，穴口都被撑得平展，跟不合适的肉套子似的。

当肉棒全部塞进雌穴，他扬起下巴满足的叹息，“想吃世勋的肉棒……”一边说着一边拿指甲轻轻刮了刮肉棒根部。吴世勋受了刺激，猛地挺腰，肉棒进得好深，恨不能把囊袋都塞进去。

水声伴随呻吟声充斥一楼的起居室，张艺兴渐渐抛弃羞怯，由着吴世勋的性子来，被摆出各种各样羞耻的姿势，撅着屁股趴在那儿被干，跨坐在对方身上主动用湿软的雌穴套弄肉棒，甚至双腿大张双脚撑在窗台上被干，也顾不得有可能被经过的路人发现，整个人都软了，软趴趴靠着吴世勋的胸口，有一句没一句说着喜欢央求对方干得再快些。

吴世勋把张艺兴放下来，让他的绵羊绷直双腿站在窗户前，他放缓抽插节奏，变得钝重且缓慢，一下一下撞得张艺兴几乎身形不稳，不得不攥紧窗帘才不至于跌坐在地。眼看着窗帘挂钩要被扯下来，他喘着粗气问：“兴兴抓得那么紧，都不怕把窗帘拽下来让别人看见吗？”

夹着肉棒的雌穴立刻收紧了，张艺兴慌乱地松开手，然后跟前没有能让他施力的地方，一双手无处安放，他回过头可怜巴巴地看着吴世勋，“抱我去沙发那儿……”

“好啊……”

就着后入的姿势把人抱起来走向沙发，仅仅几米的距离，吴世勋却走得很慢，因为走路时的起伏动作，龟头时不时戳到花心，一戳到那地方雌穴就收的好紧，淫水啪嗒啪嗒掉在地毯上。他揩了一把，伸手给张艺兴看，“兴兴里面又紧又湿，还吸着我，是想我射进去吗？”

怀里的绵羊沉浸于快感中，哪里还知道羞耻二字的写法，屁股贴着鼠蹊蹭了蹭，蹭得毛发上都是淫水，“后面……后面想吃精液……”

妈的……

吴世勋暗暗咒骂一声，随即抽出肉棒插进后穴。比雌穴更紧的肉道被破开了，张艺兴拔高嗓子呻吟，吴世勋也爽得闷哼出声，掐着饱满挺翘的臀肉开始大开大合操干。

不消片刻，后穴被干得跟雌穴一样松软潮湿，内里软肉缠着肉棒，活过来似的，把硬胀东西往深处引。深处埋着敏感至极的凸起，天生上翘的龟头轻易就找到那地方，然后故意压在那儿小幅度戳刺。

张艺兴爽得就剩倒抽冷气了，浑身泛红，后背布满薄汗，前面雌穴更是好像失禁，淫水牵连成银丝滴滴答答往下掉。他像条蛇在吴世勋怀里扭来扭去，咿咿呀呀叫个不停，“唔……世勋……喜欢世勋……”

“喜欢我什么？”

他回过头，红红的眼尾满含春情，“喜欢世勋干我的穴……”

“还有呢？”

他慢慢转了个方向面对吴世勋，拿快要射精的阴茎蹭对方小腹，敏感极的马眼蹭着坚硬结实的腹肌，腺液留下淫靡痕迹。他打了个抖，说话声又软又娇，“好爱世勋呢……”

软绵绵的撒娇钻进耳朵，吴世勋眼睛都红了，一巴掌扇在张艺兴的屁股上，臀肉颤了几颤，后穴夹得更紧。真是，爽得魂儿都快没了。

把人放下掐着大腿狠狠抽插几十下，放松鼠蹊，白汁全部射在后穴深处。而张艺兴早被干得射了精，精水和雌穴里流不完的淫水一样，流满吴世勋的手心。

绵羊餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，又夹了夹后穴，痴痴笑起来，“就一次吗？前面还没有吃到精液呢……”

……骚货。

吴世勋气极反笑，门齿搭着犬齿重重咬了口张艺兴的乳尖，再拿舌头卷起乳尖，嘴唇包裹乳肉吸得啧啧作响，脑子里就这样冒出某个莫名其妙却诱人至极的念头——要是兴兴哪天怀上他的孩子，这里面就会有奶水吧，那该是什么味道呢？恐怕跟这个人一样，甜甜香香的味道。

“一次怎么能够？”他迷恋地望着身下人，“得让你怀上我的种才够……”

情欲赶跑理智，张艺兴努力撑起酸软的身体，幼兽般舔舐恋人的下颌线，“嗯……”他抓过对方的手放在小腹上，“这里会吃下世勋所有的精液……”

两具年轻美好的身体再度纠缠成一团，肆无忌惮享受对方带来的快感，以及那些多到外溢的情爱，全部、全部赠与眼前最心爱的人。

恍惚间，张艺兴看见圣诞树顶的星星落在了吴世勋眼里，星光四溢，黑暗的天空彻底被照亮。

 

“圣诞快乐，绵羊先生。”

“圣诞快乐，男朋友先生。”

 

 


End file.
